


We Are Like Young Volcanoes

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe doesn't know how to raise a kid, Patrick doesn't either. They're kinda screwed.





	We Are Like Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop watching Baby Daddy

Joe grumbled as he stomped to the door. "Who the hell rings a doorbell at four in the fucking morning?" Flinging it open, he discovered no one was there. Well, no one tall enough to reach a door bell. He stared wide-eyed at the plastic car seat on his porch. Inside was nothing but a sleeping baby, a note, and a mysterious shopping bag.

Joe was expecting a flaming bag of dog shit, a package, a person with a flat tire that needed to use a phone. But a baby? Not exactly his first guess.

He glared at it for awhile, before he realized it was January in Chicago and he might want to bring it inside. Joe grabbed the seat and Wal-Mart bag and kicked the door closed. "Shit," he hissed out at no one in particular. Then he remembered the letter, maybe there'll be some sort of explanation.

"Joe, when my mom found out I was pregnant she insisted I give it up for adoption but it's your baby too. You can find it a home, I have so much going on with school and applying for college. Good luck, her name is Ruby. - Kate"

Joe froze. His baby? He frantically looked between the letter and the baby. He wanted to go wake his mom up, but she'd yell at him for not using protection and it was almost five in the morning and Joe just wanted to sleep. Sighing loudly, even though he wanted to scream, he realised that he could figure out what to do with it over the weekend and keep it-her hidden from his parents.

He should get help and there was only one person who might agree, Patrick. Joe and Patrick had been best friends for almost six years. In 8th grade, they made a pact. They each got to one stupid thing and the other had to help, no questions asked. Patrick used his when he made Joe buy him flavored condoms (which was sort of a waste, considering Joe didn't want to ask any questions). Joe knew he'd need his so he saved it, and boy, did he need it now.

Joe: Hey, remember the pact we made? No questions asked? 

Joe knew he wouldn't get a response until around noon, but Patrick always messaged back as soon as he woke up. Patrick always made every bad situation better, but part of him doubted his ability to help out with this one.

Joe took Ruby, and her few things, into his room. He didn't sleep, but Ruby slept the whole night, and he was grateful. He did check a few times to make sure she was alive, though.

It was eleven when his phone finally buzzed. He scrambled up to get it off the charger. A text from Patrick.

Patrick: ...Yeah? Need some flavored condoms? I still have some left over ;)  
Joe: Just come over, I have no way to explain this over text.  
Patrick: Dude, did you kill someone?  
Joe: NO QUESTIONS ASKED! JUST COME OVER!  
Patrick: Okay, on my way

Joe tapped nervously on his desk, until he heard the knock at his door. Patrick lived three houses away, but the wait felt like hours. Joe had never ran as quickly as he did to answer the door. "Shhhhh, just come in." Patrick followed him upstairs.

"Okay, before you come in, I need to expl-" Joe started, cut off by what sounded like a dying bashee. "Is that a fucking baby?" Patrick pushed passed him and into the room, where ruby was laying, still in her car seat. "Okay, I know it's no questions asked, but dude, what the fuck?" Patrick said, turning to face Joe.

Joe rummaged through her bag for a pacifier. She had to have one right? After dumping the bag on the floor, he found two, choosing the blue one and popping it into her mouth. "Here." Joe almost whispered, thrusting the note into Patrick's hands. "So," he started, "you knocked some chick up and she just dumped this thing on you?" Joe nodded. "That pretty much sums it up."

They both stood and started at her for a while, before Patrick broke the silence. "Does she have food? Clothes? Anywhere to sleep but a car seat? Anything?" Joe shrugged. "She came with two pacifiers, a onsie, three diapers and a teddy bear with her name on it." Patrick shook his head. "We need to get stuff."

They strapped Ruby into Patrick's car, because Joe had a van without a backseat, and googled the nearest baby store. Joe had exactly $47.43 cents, which he combined with Patrick's $75, and prayed that would get them something. It didn't. They got there and realised they would be able to afford pretty much nothing.

Defeated, they drove home, stopping for formula and a bottle at the Dollar Tree. They we're turning onto their street when Patrick had an idea. "What about a garage sale? We passed like three signs. Maybe they'll have cheap stuff." Joe agreed that was a solid plan and turned the car around.

The first was pretty much a bust, however they did find a blanket for fifty cents. The second got them a broken crib that was probably outdated and recalled, but they were desperate. They pulled up to the third.

"Can I help you, sir?" the elderly woman called to Patrick, probably because of the intimidated expression on his face. Her face contorted in surprise as Joe turned around with Ruby in his arms. "B-baby stuff?" Patrick asked timidly. "How old are you? You're just babies yourself?" Joe's sighed. "I got this kid dumped on me last night and I have nothing for her. My buddy here is helping me out." She nodded, but looked concerned as she showed them to the table.

She explained pricing and sizing and gave a few tips before returning to her seat at the jewelry display. "Aw, this one's so cute." Patrick said quietly, fawning over the purple jacket with bear ears. "It really is." Joe smiled.

Thirty minutes and one hundred dollars later, they headed home. Joe's mom wouldn't get off work until three in the morning and Joe asked if Patrick would stay over and help him. Patrick felt like he had to agree, because if he didn't, Ruby would probably die.

Patrick and Joe put duct tape over the crib slats, because apparently her head might get stuck, and put her in safely so they could babyproof the rest of his room. Joe would have to tell his mom tomorrow, because the school probably wouldn't be too happy with a four month old on the premises.

After his room was safe, Patrick and Joe stripped down to boxers and climbed into bed to watch Netflix like always. Halfway through an episode of Raising Hope (ironic, right?), Ruby starting screaming and wailing. Patrick sighed and mixed some formula, nestling her in his arms. Joe watched in astonishment and admiration as she settled down and suckled at the bottle. Patrick gazed down at her and stroked her cheek.

After burping and changing her diaper he went to put her back in the crib, but just couldn't bring himself to. So Patrick tucked her safely in his arms and joined Joe on the bed again. Joe stuck his finger in her palm, allowing Ruby's tiny fingers to curl around it. Joe smiled at Ruby, and Patrick smiled at Joe. "I don't think you should give her up, man." The smile didn't leave Joe's face, but he cocked his head to the side. "Why's that?" Patrick smirked. "Because you love her. And I love her. Plus, you'll be a great dad." Joe grinned wider and continued hold her tiny hands. "I'll think about it."

Joe convinced Patrick to put Ruby back in her duct taped, laundry mattress crib, even as he argued that he could stay up a little longer. As soon as Patrick returned (from Joe's closet), he climbed into bed and Joe hit play. 

Patrick was getting sleepy and couldn't resist resting his head on Joe's chest, and Joe couldn't resist smiling. Joe slowly moved his arm around Patrick's back. When Patrick's hand came to meet his, he figured he was being pushed away and went to jerk back. Patrick just laced his fingers with Joe's and hummed sleepily. 

Patrick and Joe stayed just like that for the next hour. Until Patrick fell asleep. Patrick groaned and wrapped his arm around Joe's torso, pulling himself as close as humanly possible, almost completely on top of him. Joe wasn't sure what to think. I mean, he loved his friend a lot, but he was straight. There was proof sleeping across the room. But, he definitely didn't hate this. Maybe he'd just been single for too long.

Joe's thoughts of Patrick whirred around in his mind as soon as he shut off the TV and closed his eyes. He thought of Patrick smiling over Ruby and how quickly he could get her to sleep. He thought of how eager Patrick was to help him when he had no clue what to do about her. He thought of how natural it felt for Patrick to slip into bed next to him and rest his head on his chest and go to sleep. Maybe he wasn't gay, maybe he just loved Patrick. But Patrick didn't love him. Not like that, anyway. 

Joe managed to push the thoughts out of his head and was able to sleep, only to be woken up by Ruby's crying 45 minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on updating this i just don't know when


End file.
